1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to bearing assemblies and, in particular, to longitudinally compressible bearing assemblies for conventional motors used in downhole tools for compensating longitudinal movement of a portion of the downhole tool during operation in an oil, gas, and/or water well.
2. Description of Art
Rotatable drill strings having a drill bit at a lowermost end are known in the art. Bearing assemblies for such drill strings are also known in the art. In general, a motor is included in the drill string in close proximity to the drill bit. Rotation of the drill bit by the motor can cause the drill bit to cut or abrade the formation to form the wellbore. The bearing assembly permits rotation of the drill bit by the motor, yet allows the remainder of the drill string to remain stationary, i.e., not rotated.